The Austere Elevator
The Austere Elevator ' by Andrew444 and Cyclone10 Story In New York City, at 44 South 59th Street, there lay a 700 feet, 70 stories skyscraper. It was a cozy place to live (the building was an apartment complex) in. The rooms included a deluxe suite, a kitchen island, and a series of balconies. The place was a very excellent living location. However, all places have at least one disadvantage. In 44 South 59th Street, it was the fact that an austere elevator was there. The word "austere" means "severe" in this case. It was severe because once every 2-4 weeks, it would break down. Normally, no one would be in the elevator, but there have been 7 cases where someone was trapped in. There have been only 1 of those cases in which two or more people were trapped, and in only 2 cases was someone trapped greater than 10 minutes. Here are the cases: '''April 1, 1997 ' Maria Sandita had a very busy day. She was really tired to take the stairs, so she took the elevator. When the elevator reached the 13th floor, Maria heard a crreeeak! ''and the elevator stopped. Suddenly, she got so nervous she pounded on the door, hoping someone would get her. It seemed forever, but within 3 minutes, a man rescued her when the elevator reached the 14th floor. She was so out of breath! '''April 1, 1999 ' This was the only case where a person was trapped greater than 10 minutes. Frank Alajandra was drunk, and he had lost his mind. He got on to the elevator without anyone knowing. The ride seemed okay, until the 52nd floor. similar to Maria's accident exactly two years prior, when Frank heard a crreeeak!, ''he knew the elevator was stopping. Quickly, Frank pounded on the doors. But no one heard him. Not even the guards, who saved Maria, heard her. 15 minutes passed before Nan passed the elevators on Floor 52 and heard screaming. Remembering Maria, Nan called security and Frank was out in no time! '''April 1, 2001 ' This was the first of two cases where more than one person was trapped. David Belgard and Maria Sandita were on a date, and both were clumsy and took the elevator. Little did Maria know she was about to witness a repeat of her 1997 accident... "HELP! OH HELP!" David screamed loudly. When the elevator stopped, Maria became the first person to ever be trapped in the elevator multiple times. She knew that if she retraced her steps, she could get out even faster than in her 1997 case. So she banged with David. "NOT AGAIN!" said a annoyed security guard who opened the door (he means Maria). Because Maria thought quick, they were trapped for just 127 seconds that time. 'April 1, 2003 ' Jacob Baxter was visiting Ada Raxfed on the 70th floor. He didn't know about the elevator's history when he entered the small space. As the elevator went up, it did so peacefully, until it hit Floor 25. It stopped for 30 seconds. However, the city had improved the elevator in a way that it would auto-reset when it broke. Therefore, Jacob didn't have to pound the doors like Maria, Frank, and David did. 'April 4, 2003 ' Less than 72 hours after Jacob got trapped, as Pete Fiad, Andi Ray, and Tine Torro were investigating the elevator, it free-fell 14 stories, from Floor 47 to Floor 33. Apparently, the weight of the three failed the auto-reset system, and it gave way. Fortunately, Andi, Pete, and Tine were not even scathed by the fall, even though this was the most dangerous accident. This case was the first (and only) time where it free-fell. It also marked the second of only two instances where 2+ people were trapped. 'April 1, 2009 ' The elevator stopped for 7 seconds as Bonnie Anwheel rode up it, however, the auto-reset system re-started the elevator. '''April 3, 2010 The elevator failed to get pass the 60th floor as Isabel Johnson went to visit her friend. She was trapped for 15 minutes, but later escaped after calling the security. The auto-reset system was not operating correctly at that time. And those were the 6 scary instances of a stopped elevator. 'THE END ' Category:Silly Stories